


Suicide Fiasco Squad in Beverly Hills!

by MelodyMusic12



Category: Deadshot - Fandom, Diablo - Fandom, Enchantress - Fandom, Fiasco (Tabletop RPG), Harley Quinn (Comics), Katana - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMusic12/pseuds/MelodyMusic12
Summary: Harley Quinn and Deadshot plan to kidnap someone for ransom, Enchantress and Deadshot love each other in secret but Enchantress wants to finally propose to deadshot and go public, But Enchantress and Katana has a dark secret that happened in room 13 they don't want anyone to know, Katana training diablo in the gym when they found a pampered bichon Frise puppy wandering around and they found out that puppy belong to a very rich man, But Diablo found out he is the eventual heir to the Holdenkampf fortune but with harsh terms, but so is Harley quinn is a candidate for the heirloom, who will get it in the end?Now starts a really bizzare Fiasco suicide sqaud!





	Suicide Fiasco Squad in Beverly Hills!

Act 1:

Scene 1: Harley Quinn

Harley Quinn is relaxing at the Holdenkamfp sauna's mansion, she has not yet the official heir but she is allowed to use the mansion's rooms. She thought to herself 'Now this is quite the good life, who needs the Joker now?'. She is drinking her wine and waiting for Deadshot to come here as well. Deadshot not allow inside but if Harley allows it or Diablo for guests to come, it is okay. Harley hopes Diablo won't come here, for now. 

Deadshot finally enters the sauna, totally naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He nodded to Harley and sits by her. "Alright, Harley, why exactly I needed come here, I got other things to do". Harley sips her wine and chuckles, "You do? what kind of things? buy groceries? get your kid from school? wow.....fascinating!" Her sarcasm really shows in her words. Deadshot immediately flinch and took out his gun, you do not want to know from where, and points at Harley. "I told you, never mention my kid! ever!". Harley smirks and sigh, raising her hands, "Ok, ok, chill dude! it was a joke, you do need this sauna, it will help you calm down...." Deadshot put back his gun and sigh, "Fine.....now can you tell me what's up?" 

Harley smiles and nods, "Alright, I just wanted to offer you something that can make us quite rich, I just not sure I be able to accept those terms of this heirloom thing, they are so hard!" Moans like a little girl forced to do hard homework, "I just hate terms. But, I know of some thing we can do to get us lots of money in an easier way". Deadshot looks at Harley with a quiz look, "Really? I know your ideas are mostly not so easy and quite very very illegal....." 

Harley smirks, "Well, illegal yeah, sure. But, hard nope! It is quite easy, there is a rich guy name Mr. Abrahams and he got a cute puppy bichon Frise, who he called him 'Mr.showbiz'" Deadshot snore, and Harley chuckles, "I know, quite a bad name, but he got that puppy insurance in quite a big big cash! a 5 million dollars insurance! All we need to do is kidnap the dog, ransom him that sum of money, the guy has insurance so he won't lose much anyway. We get the money and bring him his cute puppy back, a win-win scenario!" She smiles and sips her wine in victory. 

Deadshot looks at her with shock, not surprised shock but a 'I can't believe how stupid' shock. He sigh and shakes his head, "Really Harley? kidnap a dog? that the best idea ever? you know that a million things can go wrong and we going back to Arkham or jail, or worse we might be dead". Harley shakes her head vigorously, "No, can't you see? that guy will definitely pay to get his dog back than call the cops and try get him back without paying. He loves his dog more than money!" She laughed. 

Deadshot leans on the wall of the sauna and closes his eyes, he does need money for raising his kid and helping her and try to make a good life for himself and her. It makes him a bit sad he needs to do it illegal again but does he has other choice really? He opens his eyes and looks at Harley, "I still don't like the kidnapping thing, but, I got together with you in order to get us money, I really need it." He sigh and than he said, "Alright, you talk me into it, I'm in". 

Harley squeals happily and claps, "Yaay! awesome! Don't worry, you know my plans always work right? what can go wrong?" She winks and Deadshot rolls his eyes. 

to be continue.....


End file.
